


Telling

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Before Julian and Logan make their official debut as a couple, there's a few people they have to tell.





	1. Dolce

“So mom, the point is,” Julian takes a deep breath, and entwines his hand with Logan, “We’re dating.”

Dolce blinks at Julian, once, before turning to Logan. Her gaze is assessing, and Logan squirms a little, uncomfortable with the way she’s looking at him. He thought she liked him, at least a little, but he feels a little like she’s trying to pick out all of his flaws.

“Well,” she says, after a moment, “I did always…wonder, I suppose. I did hope you’d pick someone who’d do more for your career. I thought maybe your friend Clark…”

“Mom,” Julian says, firmly, “I’m not doing this for my _image_. I love Logan. I want to be with him. This isn’t about my career.”

“You can’t just not take it into consideration, Julian,” Dolce says, sipping at her mimosa, “Especially with his father being who he is.”

“My father has nothing to do with my relationship with your son, Ms. Larson,” Logan says, somehow managing to hide his nervousness, “Besides, my stepmother is a model, and their relationship has been fine.”

Dolce rolls her eyes, “Models are through by twenty-five. Julian has decades left.”

“Mother,” Julian hisses, scowling.

Dolce opens her mouth to say more, but there’s a sudden explosion of flashes, and all three startle. They’d made the mistake of sitting beside the window, and apparently the two actors had been spotted by paparazzi. Julian immediately slides his sunglasses on, and Dolce sighs and turns, flagging down the waiter for the check. Logan moves first, tosses a hundred-dollar bill on the table and helps Julian up.

“Don’t touch him,” Dolce hisses, “This is the worst way to publicly come out!”

Logan tries not to look too annoyed, “We’ve been photographed before. Half the time I’m a “mystery friend”, the other half I’m his “bodyguard”. Come on, Jules.”

Julian lets Logan lead him out, and Dolce fixes her hair quickly before following.

“Mr. Larson!” One of the men outside yells, as soon as the doors open, “Is it true you have a cocaine addiction?”

“What do you have to say about the rumors that you’re difficult to deal with on set?”

“Julian, is it true you and Justin Bieber are fighting over Selena Gomez?”

Logan grits his teeth and tightens his grip on Julian’s jacket, pushing him through the crowd toward the waiting limo. Dolce’s a few steps behind, and barely notices the man moving to her son before it’s too late.

Julian jumps when the unfamiliar hand wraps around his bicep and tugs. He stumbles, tipping over into the stranger's chest. His sunglasses fall from his face, shattering on the sidewalk underneath.

“Julian!” Dolce shrieks, just as Logan spins on his heel and draws back an arm. His punch lands squarely on the man’s jaw, and he drops like a stone onto the pavement. The others all take a step back, flashes lessening as they look on in mild horror.

“Come on,” Logan says gruffly, and wraps his arm securely around Julian’s waist again. He opens the car door, making sure Julian’s safely inside before turning to Dolce. He tilts his head at her, gesturing at the open door, and she just slides in, obediently. Logan glares at the photographers before sliding in himself, closing the door behind him.

The car starts moving, and Dolce turns to Julian.

“Darling, are you alright?”

Julian looks a little shaken, but he nods, shooting her a small smile. When she turns to Logan, he’s staring at Julian too, a slightly worried look across his features.

“Hey,” he says, leaning over her to meet his eyes, “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No,” Julian reassures him, smile shifting into something soft, “No I’m okay.”

Logan looks placated and nods, finally relaxing into his seat.

They ride in silence for a while, until Dolce clears her throat and says, a little awkwardly, “Well, Julian. I suppose you could do worse.”


	2. John and Michelle

“You’re dating?” Michelle exclaims, clapping her hands together, “Oh my gosh, Logan, Julian!”

She squeals happily, and practically dives off the couch to hug them. Logan winces, and awkwardly pats her back. Julian grins at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek for good measure.

“I always thought something was going on between you two!” She says as she ruffles Logan’s hair, “I mean really, Logan, he’s so _pretty_.”

Julian laughs, “Thanks, Michelle. Guess the Wright men really luck out with the gorgeous partners, huh?”

Michelle looks positively delighted at that, “Oh goodness Julian you’re so sweet!”

They hug again, and Logan takes the opportunity to look over at his father, who hasn’t moved since they broke the news. He’s sitting at the end of the sofa, one arm strewn across the back. His face doesn’t portray any emotion, but he’s looking at Julian, his brow furrowed a bit.

“…dad?” Logan says, “Any comment? About how me being gay looks bad for you, or how I should just _try_ to date a girl, or—“

“No,” John interrupts him, “I like him.”

Michelle turns, eyes wide. Julian’s mouth falls open. Logan just blinks.

“You…you like him. Is there a _but_ to that?”

“No,” John says again, looking quite serious, “He’s obviously not dating you for money. He has a surprisingly clean public image, for a child star. He’s polite. He knows how to make people like him. If you do decide to pursue politics, Logan, he’s actually a very solid choice for a spouse.”

Logan sputters, “We’re not…we just started dating, dad, why are you talking about _marriage_?”

“I’m just saying.”

Michelle smiles, and moves back to the couch to sit beside John, “I think what your father means to say, Logan, is that he’s happy for you. We both are.”

“I do hope you’ll be able to keep him in line, Julian,” John says, raising an eyebrow.

Logan sighs, but Julian just smiles, “I’ll do my best, Senator.”

“You can call me John, Julian,” he says, and stands, straightening his tie, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a lunch meeting to get to. Logan, you’re welcome to bring him as your date to my fundraiser on Saturday.”

He walks out of the room, leaving three very confused, but pleased people in his wake. Michelle’s beaming, still staring at Julian and Logan with her hands clasped together happily. Logan looks stunned, eyes fixed on the spot John had vacated. Julian just looks smug, and turns to Logan with a gleam in his eye.

“I told you I could make him like me,” he says, gleefully.

“He _approved_ ,” Logan says, slowly, “He told you to call him _John_.”

“He invited me to his fundraiser on Saturday.”

“Oh,” Michelle sits up, “You have to go to that! It’ll be so much fun! I’ve already ordered suits for Logan and John but I’m sure I could rush one for you too, Julian!”

“He’s not out yet,” Logan says shaking his head, “He doesn’t have to come.”

“No. No I want to.”

Logan turns to his boyfriend, confused, “I thought you wanted to wait?”

“Yeah, for an appropriately dramatic moment. I’d say me showing up to a political gala with the son of a well-known Senator is pretty damn dramatic. Ooh, maybe I’ll take Reed up on that glitter suit…”

Logan rolls his eyes and pulls Julian up.

“I’m gonna go talk this one out of showing up on a rainbow unicorn, Michelle, we’ll see you at dinner.”

“Oh, or maybe we could wear matching tuxes! Or we could go out for drinks after and just _casually_ wander into a gay bar, or…”

Logan leads him upstairs, and Michelle just watches with a huge smile on her face. Logan’s smiling, softly, and his hand is resting gently on Julian’s waist, and Julian’s looking at him like he hung the stars, and it’s absolutely perfect. She’s always wanted her baby to be happy, and he finally looks it, finally seems to have found someone who appreciates him for how amazing he is.

She steps out of the room, and finds John picking up his wallet and keys from the kitchen table.

“He’s really happy you approve, you know,” she says, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Really?” John frowns, “I didn’t think he’d care. I figured he was telling us for _your_ approval.”

“He wanted yours, too.”

  
“…he seemed happy, right?” John says, sounding almost as if he actually cares.

Michelle nods, “Yeah. Yes, he does.”

“Good,” John pockets his things, “He deserves it.”

He turns to leave, but pauses for a moment at the door.

“Although I will be reminding Julian that I do have a half-dozen Secret Service agents on my speed dial, and if he ever hurts Logan I won’t hesitate to call them.”

Michelle sighs as the door closes, “Well. It’s a start.”


End file.
